Especial de navidad
by BlueFan1
Summary: Especiales de navidad, donde nuestras parejas favoritas son nuestra protagonistas. Oldrival, special, mangaquest, fractic, chosen, agency entre otras.
1. Oldrivalshipping

**Especiales de navidad, cuaqndo termine con este especial sigo con Pokemon Adventures Special. Este es un oldrival y es relatado por Blue. Esto es en la saga Yellow.**

* * *

Era una noche fria, hoy era navidad y estaba sola. Mire el lago, que se habia congelado por el frio clima, pensaba en mis padres, en mis padres que no estaban y no sabian donde encontrarlos. No sabia nada de ellos. Solo un vano recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, nada importante. Pero la verdad, los extrañaba. Extrañaba a dos personas que ni siquiera conocia, por que no recuerdo sus rostros, ni sus voces, solo se que son mis padres, pero no se quien son. Me sentia estupida al extrañarlos, pero necesitaba alguien. Silver no estaba, y no sabia nada de el, desde hace mucho tiempo. Hoy es su cumplaños, me pregunto como la estara pasando. La ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando escapamos de mascara de hielo, desde alli no se nada de el. Me pregunto, si ya habra encontrado a su familia. Yo sigo sin rastros de ellos. Hable con la policia, y me dijo que no hicieron la denuncia de desaparecidos, eso me dolio mucho y deje de buscar, pero no de extrañar.

-¿Que haces aqui?- me dijo una voz que yo conocia a la perfeccion, Green. El unico chico, que jamas me dara la hora y algo de eso me encanta. Por eso lo provoco, por que me gusta. Me alegre un poco, no estaria sola, pero estar con alguien como Green que no hablaba ni que le pagues era casi lo mismo.

-Pienso- le respondi mirando el horizonte-¿Y tu porque no estas con tus padres?-le pregunte. La verdad me gustaba pensar en soledad, y queria que se fuera. Pero otra parte no decia lo mismo.

-Mis padres murieron- me dijo. Yo lo mire con tristeza. El me comprendia, por lo menos el no era el unico que no tenia a sus padres junto a el- No sientas lastima por mi- me dijo sentandose al lado mio y mirando el horizonte. Era tan lindo cuando pensaba o cuando se enojaba.

-Yo no te tengo lastima- le dije con una sonrisa- Te comprendo- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, a lo que el se extraño bastante y me miro confundido, yo no hize caso a su mirada de confusion y me aferre mas a el.

-Tus padres estan vivos, los mios muertos, no me comprendes- me dijo seco como siempre, pero se notaba un tono de tristeza muy pequeño, que era yo la unica que lo entendia y sabia que estaba mal.

-Pero no los tengo conmigo, ni siquiera les importo. Vivimos casi la misma situacion. Exepto que tu tenes a tu hermana y al profesor y yo a nadie- le dije despegandome de el y mirandolo a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban.

-Blue, si les importas. Y si tenes a alguien, a Red, Yellow y a mi- me dijo.

-Si les importara me hubieran buscado- le dije triste, por una parte me gustaba que Green estuviera conmigo y me diga estas cosas, pero la realidad era que mis padres no les importaba y el no podria cambiar nada.

-Siempre hay una razon, ya veras que muy pronto estaras con ellos- Esas palabras me calmaron un poco, sonrei. Agradeci a Arceus encontrarme con Green y no con Red, ya que el siempre tenia las palabras justas para cada situacion y la verdad el me comprendia a pesar que el diga que no. Agarre su brazo y me aferre a el, pero esta vez ni se inmuto.

-Feliz navidad Green y gracias por no dejarme sola-

* * *

**:333 **

**Feliz navidad a todos y año nuevo tambien. xD **

**El proximo trata de un specialshipping, el otro un mangaquestshipping, y el otro un fraticshipping. Nose si hacer un chossenshipping, o un agencyshipping vere si me alcanza el tiempo.**


	2. Specialshipping

**Este es un specialshipping. Esto paso despues de saga fire red y leaf green. Es relatado por Red**

* * *

Hoy era navidad y no sabia que regalarle a Yellow. La verdad era que ella era mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana pequeña para mi. Pero algo me atraia a ella y tenia ganas de hacerla feliz, cumplirle todos sus sueños y que nadie la lastime, eso era lo que sentian los hermanos, creia yo. Pero algo me decia que no era solo amistad, era otro sentimiento, cada vez que la veia se ensendia mi vida, me ponia mas alegre y me hacia tan feliz, no era lo mismo que siento por Blue y que para mi ella es casi una hermana mayor. Por eso queria regalarle algo especial, busque por todas partes, pero no encontre nada que definiera a Yellow. Ella era tan hermosa, un sol radiante, no habia nada comparado a ella. Esos pelos dorados que batian con la brisa, esos ojos ambar que eran tan dulces como ella y su hermosa piel blanca crema que era tan suave y fina, convinacion de los dioses. Busque y busque, encontre varias cosas, pero sabia que no le iba a gustar. Ella no era como las otras niñas que le gustaban, los perfumes ni el maquillaje. Ella era Yellow, quien finjio ser hombre solo para rescatarme a mi, quien vive con la naturaleza y segun ella, ni los perfumes mas caros se comparan con las rosas silvestres recien crecidas en los primeros dias de primavera. Ella ,quien prefiere a los pokemons mismos que a peluches de felpa. Ella que le gusta lo simple y ordinario ,no las sortijas, ni collares de piedras preciosas, que si ella fuera a cualquier cueva encontraria una mejor. Por eso le tenia que regalar algo como ella.

-Feliz navidad Yellow- le dije entregandole un girasol tan radiante como ella y con una nota que decia " eres tan bella como el sol que ilumina mis mañanas. Y este girasol representa el sol, que eres tu"

* * *

**Aww, espero que les haya gustado, ahora hago el mangaquuestshipping.**


	3. Mangaquestshipping

**Esto ocurre en saga Heart Gold y Soul Silver. Es relatado por Crystal**

* * *

Hoy es noche buena y sigo trabajando en el proyecto que el profesor me mando a hacer. Pense que iba a terminar antes de las diez, pero no fue asi. Le mande un mensaje a mi madre, que lastimosamente no podria estar para navidad. Me enoje un poco con el profesor, pero la verdad es que habia sido idea mia que yo haria el trabajo por el, por lo cual debia salir de esta situacion yo sola. Mire el reloj, eran las 11:45, muy pronto seria el 25 y todos estarian habriendo sus regalos con la gente que mas quieren, y aqui estoy yo, sin regalos y sola. Era mejor terminar el trabajo lo mas rapido posible, pero era bastante complicado, la nueva informacion de Teselia era variada y sus pokemons eran unicos, por lo cual me complicaba aun mas completar el pokedex de dicha region y agregarlo al nuevo. Mire nuevamente el reloj, 11:55, cinco minutos para la navidad. Senti una brisa entrar al laboratorio, era invierno y el clima era frio pero sentir esa brisa me hizo mejor. Estar encerrada por casi 24 horas es un trabajo duro y sin descansos. Senti un escalofrio recorrer mi columna vertical, no era por el viento era como si alguien me habria tocaod el hombro derecho. Me di vuelta enseguida y no vi a nadie, mire hacia todos lados y escuche mi silla girar, como tenia rueditas se podia girar. Me di vuelta despacio, para ver al ladron de sillas. Y ahi estaba, Gold, con su tipica sonrisa. Frunci el seño. No me esperaba su visita y menos en estos dias que deberia pasarla con su familia.

-¿Que haces por aqui?- pregunte

-Vine a visitarte, no queria que pasaras navidad sola- me dijo mientras se paraba. Me fije mi reloj, ya era navidad hace unos dos minutos.- Ademas te traje un regalo- me dijo, lo cual me extraño mucho, Gold no era de regalar nada. De su bolso, saco una caja de color celeste y me la dio. Lo mire confundida.- No tenia mucho dinero. Perdoname.- dijo con una mano en la cabeza. Abri la caja en camara lenta y era un hermoso collar plateado con una gota de agua en cristalino. Era hermoso.

-Es precioso- dije mirando con ilusion la caja.-¿Me lo pones?- dije algo timida. El me sonrio y me saco el collar de la mano, y con su otra mano, me hizo una seña que me diera vuelta. Me di vuelta en camara lenta y el me lo puso.

-Te queda hermoso te hace ver menos seria- dijo con una sonrisa. No sabia si era un cumplido o un insulto. Por una parte me dijo que me quedaba bien, pero en otra me dijo que siempre era seria, por lo cual no sabia como reaccionar.

-Yo no te tengo nada- le dije timidamente. Era lo unico que salio en mi boca, no insultos, ni pegar, ni gritos. El me sonrio con esa sonrisa matadora que tenia y se me acerco mucho. Para mi reaccion me quede inmovil, no le peque como de costumbre, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Sabes cual es el mejor regalo?- me dijo en susurro al lado de mi oido. Sentia su respiracion muy cerca, y me erizaba toda la piel. Negue con la cabeza, el nuevamente me sonrio- Tú, tu eres el mejor regalo. Pasar esta navidad contigo es lo mejor que me pudo pasar- me quede en chock, por primera vez en la vida Gold no estaba actuando inmaduro.

* * *

**Les gusto? El proximo es un fractic. Feliz navidad **


End file.
